When it is desired to test the potential flow from a well, a packer and valve assembly is lowered on a tubing string, the packer is set and the valve is opened for flow to the well surface. Usually the valve forms a constriction preventing a full flow test. If, in addition, bottom hole samples of the static well condition are required, a sampler is lowered on a wire line; however the capacity of such sampler tool requires that well flow through the tubing string be maintained, which may not be desirable.